Babás de Cachorro
Babás de Cachorro é o décimo quinto episódio da 3ª temporada em Os Thundermans. Sinopse Billy e Nora buscam a ajuda de Phoebe para recuperar o tablet de sua mãe depois que ele é confiscado na escola. Enredo Enredo Principal Quando Billy e Nora levam o tablet de sua mãe para a escola e recebem confiscados por sua professora, eles correm para Max para obter ajuda. Eles acham o Max na entrada de automóveis segurando o Animalizer. Eles explicam seu problema a Max. Eles estão preocupados de que, se Barb descobriu a respeito de seu comprimido, ela não os deixaria perseguir o Deus Doggin de Blobbin. O Dr. Colosso ameaça denunciá-los a Barb, mas Nora chuta sua boca. Max revela que não os estava ouvindo. Max então faz uma conversação de voz em seu smartwatch dizendo que sabe o que o Animalizer faz quando é usado em seres humanos, mas o que acontece quando é usado em animais. Ele então usa o animalizador para transformar um guaxinim em um homem. Phoebe vem e cometeu erros ao homem-guaxinim para um homem do lixo, mas o homem-guaxinim começa a atacá-la. Max o transforma em um guaxinim com o Animalizer. Na sala de estar, Phoebe se pergunta como Max conseguiu o animalizador depois que Hank atualizou a segurança. Max mostra que ele engana o sistema de segurança, fazendo com que ele escaneie um desenho terrível do rosto de seu pai desenhado em sua barriga. Para ajudar Nora e Billy a recuperar o comprimido de sua mãe, Max tira máscaras de esqui para ajudar as crianças a roubar o tablet de volta. Mas Phoebe o impede de fazer seus filhos se comprometerem. Phoebe sugere tomar cookies para o professor e ser agradável com ela, depois pede educadamente o comprimido de volta. As crianças escolhem o plano de Phoebe. Enquanto tira fora do lixo, Phoebe ainda tem medo de ver novamente o homem do guaxinim. Então, quando o texto de Blobbin - viaja para ela, Phoebe o atinge com lixo. Blobbin apresenta seu cão, Doggin para Phoebe. Blobbin também dá a Phoebe um conjunto de instruções para dar a Billy e Nora para sentar cães. O texto do Blobbin - viaja de volta. Nora e Billy chegam da escola e acham Phoebe ainda lá fora. Eles estão ansiosos para ver Doggin. Phoebe pergunta-lhes como foi com a professora e todos ficaram zangados com ela. Eles a informam que a professora pensou que os cookies eram um suborno e agora ela vai chamar Barb. Max vem e diz-lhes que é o que eles conseguem para tomar conselhos da Mãe Júnior. Phoebe fica chocada ao perceber que eles a chamam de "Mãe Júnior". Barb vem perguntando às crianças se eles viram seu tablet e todos dizem que não. O telefone toca e Nora suspeita que é a chamada do professor. Phoebe usa Telecinesia para retirar o telefone. Com a ajuda de "Max", ela convence seus pais de que ela estava esperando uma ligação sobre o fungo das axilas para Max. Phoebe pega a ligação. Ela diz a eles que Mãe Júnior não é mais. De agora em diante, é apenas Fun Phoebe. Ela então começa a conversar com a professora de Nora, usando uma terrível impressão de Barb. A professora concorda em devolver o tablet com apenas uma captura: ela irá levá-la para a própria Barb. Nora e Billy estão preocupadas com a conclusão. Então, Phoebe diverte com uma solução. Ela leva o animalizador e transforma Doggin em uma mulher fingindo ser sua mãe. Max, Phoebe, Nora e Billy então usam deleites para treinar Doggin sobre como agir e o que dizer quando a professora de Nora chegar em casa para conhecê-la. Eles ensinam Doggin como dizer "Meu nome é Barb e quero meu tablet de volta, por favor". A professora chega à porta e se apresenta à "Sra. Thunderman". Doggin começa a cheirar o professor. Phoebe pede-lhes que "se sentem". Doggin fica no chão, forçando os filhos do Thunder a sentar no tapete também para convencer o professor de que isso é totalmente normal para a família. A professora pede desculpas por tomar o tablet, mas culpa Nora e Billy por terem desobediente. Ela dá a Doggin o comprimido de volta e sai. Fun Phoebe realmente o afastou. O Thunder Monitor anuncia uma transmissão recebida de Primo Blobbin. Para esconder a Doggin Humano de Blobbin, eles a fizeram ir à cozinha dando seus guloseimas de carne. Ela segue. Primo Blobbin lembra-lhes que a carne faz Doggin muito destrutivo. As crianças do Thunder não tinham visto isso nas instruções, porque estava do outro lado. Eles ficam loucos. Doggin come toda a carne da geladeira e foge para procurar mais carne. O Thunder Monitor revela que a Doggin está entrando no Splatburger. As crianças correm para Splatburger. Doggin chega a Splatburger e começa a correr de mesa em mesa comendo sua carne e destruindo coisas. A Sra. Wong fica brava com ela e a bloqueia no escritório. Ela então chama a polícia da "mulher louca". Phoebe promete Billy e Nora que Fun Phoebe vai tirá-las, mas pedem que ela seja mãe Junior novamente. Pelo menos, Mãe Júnior cuida deles. Quando os policiais chegam, os Thunder Twins concordam que Phoebe destruirá os policiais enquanto Max cuida de Doggin. Phoebe oferece biscoitos à Sra. Wong como uma desculpa pelo que seu cão fez no restaurante, mas Wong insiste que não é um cachorro - é uma mulher louca lá. Phoebe distrai os policiais e até os faz sentar e comer seus biscoitos. Isso dá a Max a chance de se esgueirar para o escritório da Sra. Wong. Ele descobre que Doggin arruinou o escritório. Billy e Nora esgueiraram o animalizador pela janela traseira. Max usa isso para transformar a Doggin Humana em um cachorro. As crianças então sai pela janela. A Sra. Wong fica impaciente com a polícia e abre a porta. Eles encontram um cachorro. A polícia conclui que a Sra. Wong está imaginando coisas. As crianças voltam para casa e encontram Blobbin à espera da Doggin. Barb percebe o rosto de Doggin humano preso ao retrato da família e se pergunta quem é essa mulher. Sub-Enredo Quando Hank e Barb observam Chloe fazendo ginástica na casa, eles oferecem para levá-la a uma aula de ginástica. Phoebe está preocupada com o fato de que eles irão ao mar com ele. Eles ficam irritados com Phoebe e insistem que é Chloe quem quer ir. Na aula de ginástica, o desempenho de Barb e Hank impressiona o treinador Gibbons, que pede que eles façam um pouco mais para as crianças. Barb diz que eles não estão vestidos para isso e então ambos arrancam suas roupas, revelando roupas de ginástica de circo por baixo. Barb e Hank assumem o desempenho, chamando-se de "The Tumblemans". Isso dá a Chloe e as outras crianças nenhuma chance de praticar. Chloe pede sua vez e eles se recusam a deixá-la praticar. Então, ela fica impaciente e sabota-los fazendo-os viajar e cair. Hank e Barb então sente-se para se explicar a Chloe. Um tempo atrás eles ficaram disfarçados como artistas de circo para pegar um vilão, mas eles chamaram de "Tumble Fever". Eles se abrem para ela de que fazer essas ginasas era a única maneira de cair. Depois de pedir desculpas a Chloe, ela pede que eles façam seu desempenho com eles. Personagens *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Dr. Colosso *Chloe Thunderman *Mrs. Wong *Blobbin *Doggin *Treinador Gibbons Continuidade *Doggin foi introduzido pela primeira vez em episódio da 2ª temporada, Pais Não Conseguem Entender, quando o Primo Blobbin convidou Billy e Nora para sua mansão em Metroburg para ajudá-lo a conseguir um cachorro. Ela retorna na Date of Emergency. *Phoebe é chamada de "mãe" novamente pelas crianças do vilão em Orange is the New Max. *O Animalizer retorna neste episódio desde que foi visto pela última vez, He Got Game Night. Hank atualizou o sistema de segurança para impedir que as crianças o usassem. *Os Thunder Kids usa o animalizer pela primeira vez para transformar animais em seres humanos. Antes desse episódio, apenas humanos estavam sendo transformados em animais. *Max veste Billy e Nora com roupas pretas e capuzes da mesma maneira que ele fez no The Weekend Guest quando ele queria que eles roubassem a armadilha da mosca venus de Phoebe. *Sra. Wong torna-se mais suspeita dos Thundermans e ela mais tarde usa toda a suspeição para confirmar que Phoebe é ThunderGirl e que todos os Thundermans têm superpoderes em Thundermans: Secret Revealed. Curiosidades *Este foi o décimo oitavo episódio filmado nesta temporada. *Este episódio quebrou o hiato da Temporada 3. Este foi apenas o terceiro episódio exibido em 2016, após um hiato desde novembro de 2015, com apenas dois episódios transmitidos entre esse período de tempo. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Os Thundermans